I Won't Give Up
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When Tony doesn't arrive at work, Gibbs knows something is wrong and he goes to see Tony. A person can live a week without food, a few days without water, but only a few minutes without air. Just how long can Tony hold on?


**AN: I know I haven't wrote a fic in a long time, but I'm hoping this will make up for it. I'm a bit rusty so I hope I've got Gibbs and Tony's characters right, if not I apologise. Also the story is kind of similar to one of my previous stories but I hope you enjoy it.**

It was just another working day for the NCIS team as Ziva and McGee were sat in the bullpen and all that was heard was the sound from keyboard keys clicking. They had arrived at work just half an hour ago and Tony still hadn't shown up yet which was very unusual. Gibbs hadn't shown up either but it was Gibbs and he was probably out getting coffee and on his way up to the bullpen. As they waited Ziva was on her computer typing up her report while McGee was emailing his friend that he met at Comic Con that year.

At that moment the elevator dinged as the metal doors parted and the two agents began to type away furiously. Their heads snapped up to see who it was and Gibbs stepped out carrying a warm cup of his daily coffee in his right hand. He walked over to the bullpen looking at his agents and as he strolled in the bullpen, then over to his desk, he noticed Tony wasn't there. Gibbs reached his own desk and sat down in his seat as he took sips of his warm coffee and he switched on his computer as he had to type up a final report for Vance.

Then after a few seconds he set his coffee down and turned to look at the two agents who were almost finished with their reports that had to be in by the end of the day. Gibbs wondered where Tony was as he was never late for work and he was going to have to find out as he cleared his throat and looked at his two agents that were there.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know boss. He hasn-" McGee started but was cut off.

"Tell me something I don't know," Gibbs stated.

Gibbs reached over picked up the phone on his desk and typed in Tony's cell phone number then called it. It started ringing then after a while it went to the answer machine, Gibbs sighed deeply and tried again but it went to the machine again which left him with a bad feeling in his gut. Gibbs instantly downed his coffee as he got up from his desk and then he walked away from his desk and out of the bullpen. He walked over towards the elevator and pressed the button as he drank the rest of his drink.

He wondered what was up with his agent as the elevator dinged, then the metal doors parted and he stepped inside. Gibbs pressed the button for the bottom floor and as the doors closed, he got out his cell phone and typed in Tony's number. He pressed call and put it to his ear as he waited for his agent to answer but it just rung and then went to the machine. Gibbs was now worried as he knew that Tony always answered his phone and the only time he didn't is if he couldn't.

The drive to Tony's apartment seemed so long as Gibbs drove as fast as he could down the roads towards the road he needed. When he arrived there he slammed his brakes on and he jumped out of his car then slammed the door shut. He ran up towards the apartment where Tony lived and he stopped at the door as he began knocking on it. After two knocks he tried the door handle to see it was locked and he remembered that Tony kept a spare key under the mat as he had once locked himself out and he didn't want that happening again.

Gibbs bent down quickly and lifted up the mat in search for the key, then he picked it up in his hand. He put it in the lock and he turned it as fast as he could as he heard water running from inside Tony's apartment. He was dreading what he would find as he then unlocked the door, turned the handle and pushed the door open almost sending it flying off its hinges. He looked around frantically as he heard the sounds of running water coming from Tony's bathroom.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked as he ran towards the bathroom.

He banged on the door with his fist as he shouted Tony's name repeatedly and with no answer he tried the handle to find it was locked. Gibbs wasted no time and he began ramming the door with his shoudler, at first it didn't budge but the second time, the door swung open revealing a horrific scene. Tony was lying in the bath beneath the water and water was pouring over the sides of the tub like a water fall. Gibbs ran towards his agent and he switched off the taps immediately before he climbed in to the bath without hesitation. He instantly put one arm under Tony's back and the other under his legs as he tried to lift him from the bath tub, which was full to the top with water.

Gibbs managed to get a hold of his agent that was fully naked and unconscious, then he climbed out of the tub and set him down quickly. Gibbs kneeled down beside his senior field agent not caring if he got his suit wet and he reached over for a towel, which he wrapped around Tony's waist and downwards. Gibbs then moved closer to his agent who looked like death and Gibbs tapped his face harshly "DiNozzo? Can you hear me?"

With no response Gibbs quickly leant down towards Tony's pale face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he was like a son to him. Gibbs knew what he had to do and he knew Tony would do the same for him as he already had in the past.

"Don't you even think of dying on me DiNozzo!" Gibbs told him.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Gibbs looked at Tony and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Tony, come on breathe," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall. Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. Tony's chest rose and fell then he was motionless again and Gibbs scowered his mind for his first aid training from Ducky then he remembered for an adult it was 12 breaths per minute at a rate of every 5 seconds.

"DiNozzo, you are not allowed to die on my watch!" Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs then leaned down once more to his agent's pale face as he coninued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and as he prayed that Tony would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of Tony's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Gibbs rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. Then after a moment Tony lay still again and Gibbs pulled him back on to his back then he checked if he was breathing again, but he wasn't which made Gibbs's gut churn.

"Breathe DiNozzo, that's an order!" Gibbs roared.

Gibbs leant down once more and it was almost a few minutes of breathing for his agent until he sighed and felt the tears stinging in his eyes. He fought against them and he knew exactly how his agent must have felt when he rescued him and Maddie when he drove off the pier. Gibbs was about to give up but he knew Tony would never give up on him, so he took a deep breath, pinched Tony's nose and then gave him a breath.

At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his chin.

"Come on Tony. Please breathe, stay with me," Gibbs pleaded his voice breaking.

Then Tony heard a rough but gentle voice, then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. Tony suddenly coughed in to Gibbs's mouth, which made the older man pull back, then water spewed past Tony's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the bath water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Tony," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs sighed in relief and ran his hand through his slightly wet grey hair as relief spread through him like a wild fire and as he heard his agent coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his scarred lungs, he noted that Tony could be ill later. It was only seconds later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

"Boss?" Tony croaked as he coughed.

"You're alright Tony, just keep breathing," Gibbs panted.

Tony coughed once more and then Gibbs brought a hand up to the back of Tony's head, then he brought it forward quickly in a headslap. Tony flinched as the hand came in contact with his head and he then rubbed the back of his head to feel a bump. He hissed which made Gibbs look at him in concern and then Tony sat up with Gibbs's help, to see he was in his bathroom, fully naked and with his boss. Tony noticed the towel covering his waist and he realised that Gibbs must have pulled him out of the bath.

"Boss... how did you get here?" Tony asked.

"I came here looking for you Tony and you don't need to be embarrassed, I've seen it all before," Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you Boss, I guess I must've hit my head pretty hard," Tony said.

"But at least you're breathing now and that's all that matters," Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs pulled Tony in to a hug as he wrapped his strong arms around him and then Tony wrapped his arms around his boss which made him feel safe. Gibbs laughed as he patted his agent's back and then he moved back and looked at the younger man who smirked then grabbed a towel from the rail near him. He threw the towel at Gibbs and he smiled as Gibbs took it and began drying his face and hair which was slightly damp, then Gibbs thanked the gods that he didn't believe in for letting his senior field agent, that was like a son to him live.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know I haven't written an NCIS fic in quite a while, but I'm back at last. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to write another fic, which I will write on Thursday. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and as it is much appreciated :)**

**PS. I've missed you all.**


End file.
